Bernie Lazuli
Lazuli Bernie(VLF152) was born on January 29, 2009 into the Lazuli Mob. Her mother was Young and her father was Wollow. Her litter-mates were Sammy Jo(VLF150), Finnlex(VLM151), Chuck Norris(VLM153), Old Greg(VLM154) and Rufio(VLM155). Sadly, Old Greg was predated in November 2009. But Bernie and the rest of the litter survived to adulthood. In mid 2010 Bernie's sister Sammy Jo was evicted along with another female and both of them disappeared. Young started to evicted Bernie in early 2011 along with her sisters Christina, Muck, Hen and One Eyed Wilma. Bernie became pregnant in March 2011 for the first time but she aborted the litter. Around that time, her brother Chuck Norris went roving and disappeared. Bernie became pregnant again and gave birth in August 2011 to Drachentöter, Narrenkönig, Teufelsweib and Traumtänzer. Sadly Traumtanzer was predated in October 2011. A month later Narrenkönig and Teuefelsweib were predated leaving Drachentöter as the sole survivor. In December Bernie was pregnant again but she aborted the litter in Janaury. Bernie was evicted several times whenever Young was pregnant. In September 2012 , Bernie was reported to be pregnant again along with Hen and Merlino but she aborted her litter in October. In February 2013, Young was found dead and the eldest females competed for dominance. Bernie lost dominance and was evicted in March 2013 by the new dominant female Christiana. However, she was able to rejoin the group and avoided eviction and the advances of rovers for several months. In September 2013, Bernie became pregnent along with her younger sister, Griene Tsiis. Bernie aborted her litter in October 2013. That same month Bernie was absent from the group. She remained absent for the rest of the year. In January 2014 Bernie and two other females left the Lazuli to create their own mob. Nematoads Bernie, Sutica and Fran the Wo-Man joined up with Crusty and VMNM001 to form the Nematoads. Bernie quickly established herself as the dominant female and Crusty eventually became the dominant male. In February 2014 Bernie gave birth to a pair of pups named Hiw and Slightly Itchy. She fell pregnant again and had four more pups named Ulysses, George W. Bush, Jackson and Scamp, in May 2014. All four pups were males and they all survived their first few months. Bernie didn't give birth to another litter until September when she gave birth to Nanook, Rincewind and VNMP011. This time the two females survived. She gave birth again to three pups in December 2014. Sadly, all the pups fell victim to predation during the following month. With no pups to nurse, Bernie quickly fell pregnant again and gave birth to three new pups in March 2015. She did not successfully have another little until September when she gave birth to four pups. Sadly by then Crusty was predated. Hiw took dominance for a month, before he and two of his borhters left the group. A singal wild male VNMM018 joined the group however he and Bernie raised no litters. Bernie was found dead in January 2016, leaving the Nematodes mob without a dominant female for several months until Indiana, one of the Fran the Wo-Man's pups, became the new dominant female of the group. Offspring First litter born in August 2011, fathered by an unknown male Drachentöter (VLM189) Desceased, founded the Chalibonkas, Axolotls and Stumpy's Angels; and dominant male of the Rascals, succumbed to TB in February 2017 Narrenkönig (VLF190) Deceased, predated in November 2011 Teufelsweib (VLM192) Deceased, predated in November 2011 Traumtänzer (VLM191) Deceased, predated in October 2011 Second litter born in February 2014, fathered by an unknown male Hiw (VNMM002) Last Seen in August 2015 Slightly Itchy (VNMM003) Last Seen in Janaury 2015 Third litter born in May 2014, fathered by an unknown male, probably Crusty. Jackson (VNMM005), Last Seen in Janaury 2016 Scamp (VNMM006), Last Seen in August 2016 George W. Bush (VNMM007), Last Seen in August 2015 Ulysses (VNMM008), Last Seen in December 2015 Fourth litter born in September 2014, fathered by an unknown male probably Crusty Nanook (VNMF009), Succumbed to TB in October 2016 Rincewind (VNMF010), Last Seen in December 2015 VNMP011, Deceased, presumed predated in December 2014 Fifth litter born in December 2014, fathered by unknown probably Crusty VNMP012, Predated in January 2014 VNMP013, Predated in January 2014 VNMP014, Predated in January 2014 Sixth litter born in March 2015, feathered by unknown, probably Crusty Laciana(VNMF015), Succumbed to TB in March 2017 VNMM016, Last Seen in November 2015 Heroe(VNMM017), Still Alive, Dominant Male of the Paprika Mob Seventh litter born in September 2015 feathered by Unknown, probably Crusty VNMM019, Last Seen in December 2015 VNMM020, Last Seen in December 2015 VNMM021, Last Seen in December 2015 VNMF022, Last Seen in March 2017 Links Lazuli Mob Nematoads Mob Young Lazuli Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Nematoads meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats